1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs printing on a print-receiving tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known printers (label producing apparatuses) that form desired print on a print-receiving tape. In this printer, desired printing is performed by a print head on a print-receiving tape pulled out and fed from a roll stored in a roll storage part. A plurality of support rollers (first to third rollers) is provided to the roll storage part, and these support rollers contact the outer peripheral surface of the roll and rotate when the print-receiving tape is pulled out. With this arrangement, the print-receiving tape is smoothly fed out, making it possible to perform feeding smoothly.
In the prior art, a guide member contacts an end surface of the roll storage part in the roll width direction, and guides the print-receiving tape fed out from the roll in the width direction. This guide member is capable of advancing and retreating along the roll width direction. With this arrangement, the guide member is suitably made to advance and retreat and adjust position in accordance with the width of the stored roll, thereby making it possible to make the guide member contact the end surface of rolls with various widths and guide the print-receiving tape.
In a printer wherein a guide member is made to contact the roll end surface and guide a print-receiving tape in the width direction as described above, a configuration capable of more easily and smoothly adjusting the position of the guide member that advances and retreats in the roll width direction has been desired.